Ghost Kitten of Stormwind
by Raydiva
Summary: A stray little kitten finds her way home. An alternate version of Ghost Cat of Storwind where a certain hero (to be), finds her way home eight years earlier. Rated Teen just to be safe. BTW why isn't Mathias Shaw available on the characters' list?
1. Chapter 1: Little Bitty Kitty

**Note: A request for an AU version of the Ghost Cat of Stormwind story where Varian is still alive when ****a certain feline hero ****(in the making) ****show****s**** up****. This is hopefully the story or I should say stories that they were hoping for. This will start in Wraith of the Lich King, go through Cataclysm and hopefully end during Mists of Pandaria or maybe Legion. Due to the number of in game years, this will be mostly a connected series of one shots**** and/or short stories.**** I hope this works. Throw me some ideas as to what sort of trouble the**** kids**** can get into and/or cause.  
**  
**Chapter 1****:****Little Bitty Kitty ****(****Wanna Bite Bite Bite****)**

(Insert Stormwind Theme. The camera flies over the city and then zooms into Stormwind Keep, going through halls and doors. Eventually making it's way to the library)

A bored sighed escaped Prince Anduin's lips as he copied from a book. As any healthy 12 year old, he would much rather be outside on the nice sunny morning rather than stuck in the stuffy library. He carefully glanced over toward his tutor, an old woman who sometimes would nod off if in a comfortable chair and the boy remained quiet enough. He carefully laid down his quill seeing that today luck was on his side. Lady Dianna was sleeping so deeply, she was muttering about some suitor from her youth. Carefully, he got up from the library table and softly made his way to the door. With a winch, praying that the door didn't squeak, he open the door and then made his escape. One of the guards chuckled as the boy ran down the hall. So long as there was no direct orders otherwise, they would let the boy have his freedom. Surprisingly he didn't go far, only to the other side of the gardens and hiding between the bushes and a low wall.

"Here kitty, "he whispered, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Please be here..."

"Mew?"

A small dark, fluffy kitten, with a bell attach to a collar around its neck carefully stepped out from inside the brush. Its nose and whiskers trembled as if smelling something interesting. Anduin quickly pulled out a small food packet and opened it. Pulling out a small strip of smoked fish, he handed one to his little friend. Reaching out as far as it little neck would go so that it could stay as far away from the boy as possible it took a few sniffs and then quickly snatched the snack from the grinning boy. As it wolfed down the first strip, Anduin got another one ready but just as he was handing it over a large hand swooped down and picked him up by the back of his tunic. The next thing Prince Anduin saw was the frowning face of King Varian.

"Hey Father, "Anduin said with a nervous smile and wave as he hung there.

"Anduin what are you..."

A sound of a small bell frantically ringing caused the king to lower his son to the ground as he looked for the source. The man then saw a small black and gray kitten race across the garden only to disappear into a rather large crack in the wall. With eyes wide open, Varian muttered, "It can't be..."

**(Varian's Study/Office****, that afternoon****)**

"Arrrrggghhh!" Varian roared as he threw his chair across the room and it smashed into a stone wall, falling to pieces.

"Sire!"one of the guards bravely called out, "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! My dau…, "snarled the scarred faced king. He stopped himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to balance himself once more. He then said, "Yes there is. I need to speak with Shaw, NOW!"

"At once, my lord, "the guard saluted and stepped out.

Varian leans over the desk, holding himself up with straight arms. In between his hands was documents ordering the assassination of small family in Goldshire. Documents with his signature.

About an hour and a replacement chair later, Mathias Shaw walked in and calmly closed the door behind him. The new head of SI:7 then turned and said, "I'm at your command, your Majesty."

"My command, "the king growled as he held over a stack of papers, "Is to find out who did this, why they did it and to bring them to me."

With a raised brow, Shaw glanced over the papers. At first glance it appeared that they were royal commands but looking closer they did seem off. Why would the King of Stormwind order a small family killed? There was something missing. Shaw looked up and asked, "What am I not seeing?"

"Just who that family was, "Varian coldly replied, "They were MY family. My wife, her mother and my daughter. We were married in secret per her request, but I made certain the required documents were filed. Not only in the public record but in the Keep's records AND at the Cathedral. Yet, my assistants were unable to find said documents in either the Keep's or public's record."

"How old was she, "Shaw asked quietly.

Varian's face softened in grief as he replied, "Five years when it happened...she'll be eight next month."

"She'll be...she's still alive?!"Shaw asked, "Where..."

"I DON'T KNOW!"Varia stood with a roar. After a deep breath he continued more calmly, "I was informed that she died with the others, but I saw something this morning that made me think otherwise. I never actually read the report before until now. It states that only two adult female bodies were found..." Varian's eyes closed.

Shaw frowned as he took and looked over the report. This was big. Either there was a traitor who buried evidence or someone very badly dropped the ball. In either case, the princess had to be found.

"What makes you think she's still alive?"

"Did your grandmother ever mention any of her old cases to you?"Varian asked as he sat back down and indicated that Shaw should do the same.

"She never named names, but yes..."

"One of the few disagreements I had with Pathonia was in regards to a certain 'cat woman' who seemed rather protective of me, "Varian turn and looked into nothing as if seeing the past before him, "I later found that Rose had an artifact she called the Cat's Bell. Not only did it grant certain feline abilities it also enabled the wearer to change into a cat. A normal looking, unassuming house cat. Today I caught Anduin feeding a small kitten, with that same bell around its neck. It ran off when it saw me. I can't be certain that was Llainna, but it made me think. I then started looking deeper into what happened that night. We need to find her, bring her home. Find those responsible for killing Rose. If you need to bring in General Jonathan and the City Guard in on this you can, but I want the Cat's Bell kept secret. Is that clear?"

Shaw nodded and did not bring up that this was worse than a needle in a haystack considering how many felines there were in the city. He took a moment to consider the best coarse of action and then spoke, "I'll have my best investigator look in to the murders and I'll look for your daughter personally. Tell me all you know about her and this Cat's Bell. I'll need more than she can turn in to a kitten."

**(Cathedral Square, a few days later)**

A small boy fell to the ground with a humpf!

"Stay down you little snot wad, "a larger, older boy sneered waving a threatening fist.

"Yeah, some snot wad someone threw away, "another boy snorted and a third laughed.

A snarl caused all three to turn just in time to see a small, dark haired girl using her shoulder slam into the side of the largest boy at full speed. The boy fell to the side as the girl turned, fingers rolled into claws, jumped onto the second largest. "Run!" the third boy cried out, "It's crazy Annie!"

The three boys ran off, but the second didn't escape without a good size set of scratch marks close to his eyes. Where a small raging form of hair, claw and teeth once stood, there was now a now a concerned blue eyed girl who raced over to the small boy as she pushed a long strand of black hair out of her eyes. She asked, "You ok, Renn?"

"Huh huh, "the boy nodded indicating he was as the girl help him up. He then rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

"But..."the girl knowing there was one there.

"They threw my book bag up onto the roof, "the boy pointed towards to a building next to City Hall. And right enough, a dark brown book bag could be seen stranded on the golden-rod colored roofing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, "the girl sighed, "I guess even dummies can learn."

"Annie, lets just asked the guard, "Renn suggested, "It's not like the trees..."

The girl shook her head as she walked over to the very narrow alley between the building and its neighbor. With a tilted head, she considered her next move and then nodded. With some effort she situated herself so that her right leg and arm was pushing against one wall and the left arm/leg was doing the same to the opposite wall. Surprisingly quick, she scampered up between the two buildings and eventually made her way to the roof. Sliding slightly on the tiles, she mad her way to the bag. Holding it up, she then called out, "Is there anything that can break in it?"

"Just my schoolbooks, "the boy called, still amazed how easily she got up there.

The girl nodded and made her way to the edge. Feeling the bag up, she rolled it up in a way that she hoped that the books would land flat rather than on edge. She then dropped the bag over the edge and where it landed a small cloud of dust filled the air. As it fell, she considered the height and took in the fact that it was mostly cobblestone down below. She shook her head and made her way back to the small alley to climb back down.

**(****Different PoV****)**

Not far away, Spymaster Mathias Shaw stood rather amused by the scene. He was on his way to the Cathedral of Light to see what other records they may have about the elusive princess and her mother's family. Apparently the same people who filed the forged documents also took care to remove what they could from the city and the Keeps records about the minstrel's history. Even SI:7's records were affected, but for some reason the Temple's wasn't. Perhaps lack of access?

He saw the bullying and had considered stepping in when the little ball of righteous fury raced in from out of nowhere. That alone didn't faze him, but how she got the smaller kid's property back did. A proper little roof walker in the making that one was if her family didn't step in, which sadly, was the case for most. Especially girls.

Shaw shook his head as he continued on his way to the temple as the boy gave his thanks to his savior. They both were just out of mind, when he felt a faint tug at his waist. He quickly reached down to catch the would be pick-pocket but only to catch empty air. More amused than angered at someone daring to pick his pocket, he turned just in time to see the same girl from earlier race off into another alley. With a raised brow, he chuckled. That one definitely had promise.

**(Deep in the**** Cathedral**** of Light records, later that afternoon)**

Looking over the records, Shaw made some very interesting discoveries about Varian's second wife. Her father died a long before she met Varian, but she did have an older brother. Who had registered a dependent shortly after the murders and claimed the land that Roselie's house once stood as his property. No doubt, he claimed a dependent to reduce the amount of tax he would have to pay on it. "Now just who could this little dependent be, "the spymaster muttered to himself as the then tried to find where this man could now be located. Shaw sighed as he found the man's death certificate, a literal dead end...or was it. Turning back to the registration of the dependent, he found that it was a girl named 'Annie' who was his niece. Apparently the only thing keeping the girl safe from anyone who bothered to look into the records was the fact that he was listed as carny for the Dark Moon Faire. But where was this 'Annie' now? Ah...a fellow carny, a gnome called Jukebox, volunteered to take over guardianship and moved them both to Stormwind shortly after the recent plague... Just then an image of dark haired champion, with blue rage filled eyes racing to attack a group larger foes filled his mind and it wasn't Varian.

"You have got to be kidding me!"Shaw growled as he quickly got up, nearly knocking over his chair.

**(Dwarf District that evening)**

Like any decent thief, the girl had quickly learned which merchants wouldn't bat an eye at a kid with coin on her that was much larger than she should. It was at one of these, she quickly broke the single gold she found in the bag of coppers she recently lifted off of a guy. Jukebox tried but he just wasn't making enough to feed and clothe them both, plus the rent was coming up. That gold meant not only a decent meal, which she was now buying the makings for to break the gold, but making rent for the next two months. It was obvious with how he dressed, they guy she lifted the coin-purse from could afford to lose a coin or two and how he seemed more amused than angered at her theft. That made her feel a little less guilty as she left the shop. Stolen coin-purse tossed, most incriminating coin gone and her own little purse full of copper and silver hidden in her shirt. Combine that with a bag of good food, tonight was going to be a good one. No doubt Jukebox will wonder where she got the coin, but she'll explained that she helped out with some odd jobs and what not. Besides, she wasn't planning on showing all her coin at once. A few today, a few more tomorrow will make the odd jobs story more believable.

As she approached their apartment, she frowned seeing that the lights were on. That meant Jukebox was home early. That was was not a good sign. He made most of his steady coin playing at one of the inns in the evenings. If he lost that gig…

"Hey, Jukeox! I'm ho..."the girl called out as she opened the door only to stop in her tracks seeing the same man she pick-pocketed earlier that day. "Crap," was said under her breath.

"Is there something you want to tell me, young lady?"the gnome said with a frown and crossed arms. Shaw leaned back in the low chair he was in, to observe the scene with some amusement.

"Not really, "the girl said slowly with a shrug as she moved to place the sack of groceries on the table.

"Where did you get the money to buy that food? As if I didn't already know,"Jukebox demanded, "I've told you time and again, you don't need to steal anymore…"

"Come on!"Annie cried out, "I'm just trying to help! I …"

Shaw cleared his throat to remind the unusual family of his presence. "Actually, I'm not here because of a minor theft. If she was anyone else, I would actually encourage it to a point. After all, SI:7 will always need more recruits."

The girls face paled at the mention of SI:7 and as if expecting an escape attempt Shaw seemed to have vanished and then reappeared, blocking the door. The girl stepped back and held tight the small bell at her throat. "I'm not here to hurt you, "Mathias said softly and then went for broke as knelt down to look her directly in the eyes, "Your father has been very worried…"

"He's the reason why Mum and Gran are dead!"the girl cried out as she shook her head, now acting much younger than before, "He sent…"

"Annie?"Jukebox hurriedly walked over to place a comforting hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"No he didn't. Someone forged the..."Shaw first started to explained but then remembered it was a child front of him and then went for broke, "Ask Cat. Would the man that Roselie cared for do such a thing? Send others to kill for him? To kill the woman he obviously cared for enough to spend so much time trying to convince her to marry him and move to Stormwind?"

The girl fell to the ground in tears and shook her head with a quiet, "No...he wouldn't."

Jukebox reached over and hugged the crying child. He looked up and demanded, "Just who is her father that warrants SI:7 attention? And just where the bloody, blues blazes has he been this whole time?!"

**(Stormwind Keep, Next morning)**

A knock at the door interrupted the breakfast the king was having with his son. With a frown, Varian watched one of the servants walk over to the door to find out who dared interrupt the royal family during one of the few times of the day they could be alone together. Anduin watch on curiously as well, he knew it had to be something important to risk his father's now rather inflammable wraith.

The servant hurried back and quietly said, "Sire, Master Shaw is requesting an audience. He says he found who he was looking for. He has a human girl and a gnome with him."

Varian suddenly stood up, nearly knocking the poor servant over. He turned and quickly made his own way to the door. He swung it open, startling the girl who moved to hide behind his spymaster. A girl, he had not seen in three years but would know anywhere. He knelt down and softly said, "Llainna!" He arms opened as the girl then ran to hug the man she called, "Poppa!"

"Annie?"Anduin, who had followed his father, whispered. Varian reached over to his son to pull him in to the family hug with a nod. The oldest Wrynn said, "Your sister has come home."

Seeing that the King would be rightfully distracted for a while, Shaw turned to the stunned servant and suggested, "Perhaps another place at the table...for the princess. I'll see to Master Jukebox here. Not a word of this is to be spoken until further notice."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Angry Kitten

**Chapter 2:**** Tiny Angry Kitten**

"Princess!"

"Llainna!"

"ANNIE!"

Multiple voices could be heard calling out in the distance. The search was on for the newly returned Princess Llainna Catarianna Wrynn aka Annie, daughter of King Varian Wrynn and half-sister to Crown Prince Anduin Laine Wrynn of Stormwind. The King was furious that the people he placed in charge of making his long lost daughter comfortable with her new role had gone and lost her after only a few hours.

Varian stood on his private balcony, that was hidden from the site of those below thanks to the combination of cunning architecture and magic. Thanks to this it was safe to have such an unguarded entrance into his private chambers. However, one of the many hidden wonders of Stormwind Keep was not what was on his mind. His daughter was missing...again!

"You know threatening to execute the governess may have been going a little overboard, "Shaw mused as he stepped onto the same balcony.

"If my daughter is not found, that woman dies, "Varian simply said, "Once I find the person who recommended her, they die as well."

Mathias fought the urge to roll his eyes and said, "You know, the princess isn't going to be found until she's good and ready to come back. Especially with that little trinket she wears. And yes, I already check all the places that a lost kitten may turn up, including the Auction House..." Shaw let that last line fade as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A slight smirk, unseen by the king, appeared on his face. "The one place no one would think to look, "he muttered softly.

"Did you..."Varian turned to look at his spymaster only to see that he was giving a signal to be quiet. He tilted his head slightly back to the chambers.

"I just had a thought, "Shaw started to say in a more normal tone of voice as the two of them re-entered the bedchambers, "Where would the last place anyone would look for your lost little kitten?"

Varian's head rose up some as that little idea sunk in and then he grinned. "I'm not sure, "he said as he played along, "Where?"

"Ooohhh...I don't know, "Shaw said just before quickly falling to the ground and reaching under the king's bed. A loud, angry kitten snarl filled the room. A small ball of fur and fury was pulled out from under the bed. Hissing and snarling the fuzzy little tabby tried her best to escape the spymaster's grasp as Shaw stood up. The rogue chuckled as he placed the little spitfire on the bed. The kitten quickly turned and took a swipe at Shaw's hand before trying to run off once more.

"That is enough!"Varian ordered, "Change now or I'm taking the Bell away!"

The kitten skidded to a stop and turned with a hiss, only to duck her head down as if just remembering who she was hissing at.

A smokey gray light appeared and in place of the nervous kitten, sat Princess Llainna Wrynn. "Sorry,"she muttered as she looked away.

"I'll notify the others that the princess has been found, your Majesty, "Shaw said with a bow before leaving the room.

When the door shut quietly, Varian sighed and sat on the bed next to his daughter. He knew it wasn't easy for her and to be honest it wasn't going easy for him either, but her disappearing like this had to stop. "Now do you want to tell me why you decided to disappear on us?"

The girl looked down and started to twist a bit of material that had ripped off of her sleeve. Varian frowned noticing that the dress she wore was dirty and torn so he asked, "Fair enough. How about what happened to your dress?"

"Dresses are stupid, "the girl grumbled.

"Oh?"

"Can't climb, run or anything with one on, "the girl complained.

"Then why are you wearing one?"

"Cause they made me, "the girl huffed, "They said as princess I had to be a perfect little lady, especially since my mother was …"

The girl went quiet and ducked her head between her shoulders.

"Really, "Varian eyes narrowed, easily figuring out what remained unsaid. He mentally kicked himself for not making it completely clear that Llainna was to be treated with every bit of respect as his son. And as her father, HE would decide what was proper in regards to how she should act.

The king stood up and held out a hand for his daughter to take hold of as he said, "Let's go get you changed into something more comfortable. I think we can find some of Anduin's old things."

**(****The next morning****, Varian's office)**

The door opened to allow the gnomish minstrel, Jukebox, into King Varian's office. He nervously gulped the door closed quietly behind him and he made his way to the desk. "Y-y-you wanted t-t-"

"Sit down, Minstrel Jukebox, "the king growled not looking away from the window he was currently staring out of with crossed arms.

Jukebox used the politely placed step to sit down in the human sized seat and started picking at the pealing silver colored trim of his sleeve.

"I spoke with both the royal tutor and one of the royal healers yesterday in regards to my daughter, "Varian softly spoke but clearly heard by the gnome, "I will not mention what they told me until you explain one thing to me: Why was she living with you?"

"Heh heh heh...I would say that's a long story but it really isn't,"Jukebox said rubbing the back of his head, "You see, she was being raised by one of my fellow carnies. This guy called Loran, I wasn't born a carny, joined it shortly after Gnomeron fell and found out that I didn't like Ironforge that much. So I had to earn my way into the Dark Moon Faire. Loran though, came from a long line of carnies. Even had his own wagon. Well one day, he brought in this gal. Claimed she was his niece and her mother just got killed. Looking at the poor girl, you could believe it. Weellll, when the undead plague returned he disappeared. I guess he got killed and eaten. Wouldn't be the only one. Well I already kinda looked after Annie even when her uncle was still alive so I agreed to take her on. Since the wagon was technically hers, I sold it for her and combined what money I saved up to move us both to Stormwind. Already had a job offer from Golden Keg and I figured she would be better off here than on the road. I will admit its been a little tight once in a while, but nothing we couldn't work through."

"How was she treated by Loran?"

At this point the gnome looked really uncomfortable and closed his eyes, "Not good. Oh he never seriously harmed her but she had to 'earn her keep' either by doing odd jobs at the fair or..well. When she didn't earn enough, he wouldn't feed her. When I first found out, I tried to sneak food to her, but that only lead to her being locked up in...Do I really have to go on?"

"What other means did she 'earn her keep'?"

"When we came to Goldshire and other larger towns, he would have her steal stuff. Pick-pocket fair-goers, sneak into peoples houses or rooms at the local inn. I tried to help paying her for helping me set up for my show and after she learned some songs, even sing along with me. But according to Loran, it wasn't enough. I'm not the only one who didn't like what the guy was doing, but what could we do. He was her uncle and she admitted that he was. You know how the law is about that sort of thing."

Varian remained still, only looking down to look at the palm of his hand that he opened up to see the blood welling up from where his nails dug into his palm. This gnome was there for Llainna when the girl's own father wasn't. Helped her in the only ways he knew he could.

"Did...they mention me or Lla...Annie's father?"

"Not that I heard, "Jukebox shook his head, "I just figured he..well you...well you know what I mean, was dead or had left. The first I really heard anything about her father was when Master Shaw showed up at my place."

"So she never told you, "Varian muttered softly. He then shook his head and took a deep breath, before turning to take a seat behind his desk. "Well Minstrel Jukebox, I would like to reward you for taking care of my daughter and offer you a position. From what I understand, you are a rather talented tutor as well as minstrel. The royal tutor we were employing, doesn't seem to be up to handling someone as...energetic as my daughter."

**(The following day)**

Anduin didn't really know how to feel about the change in tutors. Lady Dianna was definitely narrowed minded into what lessons were suitable for someone based off of rank and gender, but she was rather easy to get around due to her age and habit of falling asleep. This Jukebox on the other hand gave more interesting lessons but now it was impossible to sneak away. The prince glanced over at his recently returned sister to see that she also appeared rather frustrated with how long the lessons were going.

Anduiin sighed and returned to trying to read the book when Llainna spoke up, "Break please, Jukebox!? If I sit here any longer my butt is going to start growing roots."

The green haired gnome frowned but then pulled out his pocket watch. He sighed at seeing the time and then said, "Close enough I guess. Ok you two, you have a 20 minute break. Stretch your legs, get some fresh air or what-ever. I want you back…"

Llainna was already gone by the time he said 'Ok' and the papers she was taking notes on was in mid-air slowing falling back down.

Jukebox just shook his head at what appeared to be a common occurrence and then turn to the prince, "If you see her, please remind your sister when she is suppose to be back."

Anduin just nodded, as if slightly shocked and then walked out of the library.

Instead of looking for his sister, Anduin spent his unexpected break looking for the little kitten he was trying to befriend. It hadn't returned since that day his Father unintentionally scared it off, but the prince hoped that it had returned.

"Whatcha looking for?" Llainna asked as Anduin was looking through some of the garden's shrubbery, nearly scaring the crap out of him. Seeing what she did, Llainna fidgeted as she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya'."

"Its alright, "Anduin said as he dusted off his hands, "I'm looking for a kitten that use to hang out around here, but I guess its gone for good. Its almost time, let's head back to Master Jukebox."

The prince turned before he had a chance to see the strange look on his sister's face or the face-palm that followed.

**(That evening, Anduin's private chambers)**

With a yawn, Anduin slowly made his way to his bed. It had been a long day, with a new tutor and returned sister to get accustomed to. Just as he climbed up into this bed a soft "Mew?" woke him right up. The rustle of his covers while he was sitting still, drew him to the other edge of his bed to see a familiar feline climbing up.

**(Hallway)**

As he was walking past his son's chambers, Varian could hear laughter coming from Anduin's room. Considering how late it was, the king knocked on his son's door and then opened it without waiting for a response.

The sounds of shuffling and a startled 'mew!' could be heard as Varian walked past the living chamber to the sleep chamber. There he saw his son, looking as innocent as ever sitting up in bed apparently reading a book. A book that was upside down.

"Anduin, what you are hiding?"Varian asked firmly as he crossed his arm.

"Nothing, Father,"Anduin replied nervously, "Just catching up on my reading."

"Really?"Varian replied before pulling back the blanket to reveal a small, fuzzy kitty who shook her head and then looked around. The same kitten then seeing who had joined then, calmly walked over to climb up on the prince's leg and sat down. It's small head looked almost pridefully up at the king.

"Please, Father, can I keep her? She won't be any trouble, "Anduin started to beg.

"It's not that simple…"

"Why? The other nobles have pets…"

"Do you want me to tell him or do you? "Varian flatly said to the small kitten who tilted her head as if considering what the king said. The kitten jumped down and landed with a squeak next to the king's foot. Varian stepped back as a smokey gray light surrounded the little thing that grew and revealed Anduin's sister in her nightgown. "I didn't mean any harm, "Llainna muttered nervously, "Andy just seem so sad when he couldn't find kitten me and well I thought that...I'm in trouble again, aren't I."

"Oh, I dunno, "Varian said with all seriousness, "What do you think, son. Is your sister in trouble?"

"You were the kitten this whole time?!"Anduin asked in a stunned and confused voice.

"Well it's not like normal kittens stay that small for that long…"

"Just how long were you feeding...nevermind, "Varian sighed tiredly as he rubbed the side of his own face, "How about both of you go to bed and we'll get back to this in the morning. Son, if you want a pet just tell me. We can look into getting one, that we know is a normal animal. Llainna, I will see you to bed and we will discuss your punishment, if any, in the morning."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Cat

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Cat **

It was their day off from studies, something Anduin never actually experienced before, that his sister woke him up at the crack of dawn and proceeded to literally force in into a worn and faded page outfit. The kind that pages would wear while training or perhaps cleaning armor. She then led him through secret passages, which would have been nice to have known existed when Lady Prestor was around, to a secret door that lead into a Dwarven District alley. It was here that Anduin finally dug in his heals and asked, "Llainna? Where are we going?"

Llainna in her old, pre-discovery outfit, placed her fists on her hips and said, "We're going somewhere that we can have fun! You remember fun, right?" She then reached up to mess up her brother's hair to make it look less...noble.

"Hey!" Anduin yelled fighting off his sister's hands.

"Come on, Andy!" she said frustratingly, "You don't want us to get sent back already. And call me Annie while we're out here, kay?"

As much as duty and responsibility tried to pull him back to the Keep, his sense of adventure and the want to be just a kid for a little while won over. "Fine, "he sighed in surrender, "Guess I'm 'Andy,' right?"

"Yep! You can be a page from the Keep cause everyone knows that Jukebox got a job there. So that's where we met, "the girl said with a grin, "This is your day off and I'm here to show you what the real Stormwind looks like. Renn and the others should be out watching the ships at the docks. We'll meet up with them and decide what to do for the rest of the morning. Gotta be back by lunch though."

As the pair started to walk, Andy asked, "Why do we have to back by lunch?"

"That's when they start looking for us."

**(A little later)**

"ANNIE!" A draenei girl joyously called out with a wave.

Annie waved back and then proceeded to grab hold of Andy's sleeve to drag him along. Once they got close enough, Annnie replied, "Hey, Azzulie! Whats up?"

"Sky, birds and I see a balloon over there, "Azzulie replied with a grin, "Who's that?"

"Guys, "Annie called out to the strange looking group of kids that included a human boy, draenei girl, dwarf twins and an elven boy, "This is Andy, he's a page at the Keep. Today's his day off and thought I bring him along to meet you guys. Andy, this is Azzulie, Renn, Bran and Innca with Kallen there." Each of the group waived or nodded their head to indicate who they were when their name was mentioned.

Innca, the girl of the twins, asked, "About time ye' got back! Never thought I see the day that Crazy Annie couldn't sneak out to play."

"Give her a break, "Renn spoke up, "She's living at the Keep now! You have any idea how much harder that must make it. Like they have actual guards and a moat and…"

"We get it!"the twins interrupted at the same time.

Annie giggled and said, "I really need to get back in time for lunch or I'll be in waaaaay more trouble than I'm already am, so we gotta hurry and do whatever we're doing this mornin'"

"I say we get back at the three idiots that won't leave Renn alone, "Bran said slamming a fist into his palm, "They have gone too far this time!"

"Just let it rest, I don't wanna make it worse, "Renn whined.

"Who...what?"Andy asked.

It was Azzulie that answered, "There's these three guys that seem to just enjoy messing with Renn. Push him down, toss his stuff up in trees and now they've tried to make it look like he smashed all the pumpkins up at the patch."

"What?!"Annie demanded, "Why..never mind I know why. They're all noble-born arses."

Andy gave Annie an almost hurt look and asked, "Not all…"

"I know that not all noble born are arses, "Annie said with an eye roll but then muttered, "Just most of 'em."

Andy gave Annie a 'really?' look and then asked, "What does them being noble-born have to do with all of this?"

The other kids just gave Andy a 'duh' look and then it was Kallen that spoke up softly to answer, "It means that they can get away with pushing others around. The guards and other adults won't do a thing to stop them. It was only that Renn was staying after class to help the teacher clean up that prevented him from getting in big trouble."

"And if the people that falsely accused him of the crime were anything else but noble born, they would have been charged for purposely misinforming the guard, "Andy sighed.

The others have him a weird look at his high court like way of talking, but shrugged if off as it coming from living at the Keep.

Annie shook her head and said, "As much I would like to pay those guys back, it'll just make things worse on Renn and if we're caught who knows what their parents would do if we did anything big."

Andy and Renn both gave a sigh of relief that was apparently too early when Annie added, "But that doesn't mean we can't try to think of something, but it has to be really, really, really sneaky. Just not something we can do today."

The others all nodded in agreement and then Azzulie spoke up, "How about we all go by the inscription place? They might have extra or messed inks they'll be willing to give out."

"Now that is an idea, "Bran said with a grin and yelled out, "Paint War!"

"OH NO!" Annie said with both hands waiving in front of her, "Last time it took weeks to get that pink and red stuff out of my hair! I ended up having to cut half of it off!"

**(Stormwind Keep****.**** Just before lunch****.****)**

"Now that was FUN!"Anduin said as they snuck back into the Keep. His leathers now a rainbow of colors and the remains of a temporary hood hanging from his neck.

"Yep! And good idea about the head covers, "Llainna replied with a grin, "Although I think we're never gonna be able to wear these clothes again. Gonna have to find something else for next time."

"I dunno, this stuff should wash out, "Anduin said with some concern, "Or at least I hope it does for the sake of that small grove." The image of the grouping of trees that they were playing in all morning came to mind. They left it large splashes reds, blues, purples, yellows and greens everywhere.

"Hasn't killed the trees yet, "Llainna said with a shrug and then held up a finger to her lips, just before slight cracking over the hidden door. A quick glance proved that the small storage room was empty and she opened the door enough for the pair of them to squeeze through. She and Anduin took extra care to make certain the door was hidden.

"Ok, "Annie said quietly as she tossed a rolled up set of familiar clothes to her brother, "I'm gonna go onto the other side of this rack to change. Hurry up before one of the maids suddenly decides to do her job."

**(After lunch)**

Llainna hurried into her rooms and after slamming the door behind her, tossed the bag of paint stained clothes under her desk. There she'll be able to claim she was using them for some non-existent paint project, so long as no one looked too closely at em. Only Jukebox will know that she doesn't really does that sort of thing. She then looked around, scratching her head as if deciding on what to do next when a sharp knock at her door caused her to turn around in time to see a pair of maids walk in followed by an older woman who the girl dreaded to see. Lady Tikette. The bane of her existence. The woman charged with teaching Princess Llainna Wrynn proper Etiquette.

The girl's eyes widened just before she tried to make a break for the door. One of the maids made a grab for her, only to miss when the girl ducked and would have made a clean escape except for running right into King Varian's legs. She ran into them hard enough that she bounced back and fell to the floor. Varian crossed his arms and with a raised brow, watch his daughter stand up and dust herself off. "Hi...Father, "Llainna said as she smiled nervously up at him.

"As much as we both dislike it, you do need to know how to act and behave in formal situations, "Varian said firmly. He then smiled and held out a hand to his daughter, "We have been invited to afternoon tea with Lady Tikette. Shall we be on our way?"

(**The following morning)**

Shaw was standing before the desk, mentally noting two missing chairs as Varian looked over the report the spymaster had just handed over. "Considering you haven't brought in any prisoners I assume the investigation is still on-going?"

"That is correct, my Lord, "Shaw nodded and then added, "It would help some if I was allowed to question the princess. Hopefully get some details about the fire."

"I'll consider it, "Varian grumbled and then said, "Once this is done, I would also like you to find out what happened to Loran."

"Your ...hum...brother-in-law?"

"I've only meet him a few times, when Rose still worked at the Faire. Once she moved to Goldshire, I never saw or heard from him again, "Varian said as he sat back, "He knew who I was and I want to know why he didn't bring my daughter to me when he found her. I want to know why he.."

"Had her steal for him when all he needed to do was come to you for a royal reward?"

"I know its your job to know everything that happens here, but that is no reason to show off, "Varian flatly replied and then sighed, "Yes, why did he keep her away? And apparently encouraged my daughter to believe I killed..." A fist crashed into the top of the desk.

"Actually, my lord I believe it was something she saw that night that planted that rather nasty seed, "Shaw replied with all joking aside, "However, this Loran did encourage that belief to grow. But consider this: As much as he may have used her, he also saved her."

"What do you…"

"Your Majesty, what happened less than a year after the fire?"

Varian's shoulder slumped down and his head fell forward.

"Lady Prestor, aka Onyxia, had you kidnapped and then split you in half. Tried to kill the warrior and control the royal flop, "Shaw continued in spite of Varian's growl, "Then when that failed, kidnapped your son. What would she have done if she had access to your same as secret daughter?"

Varian closed his eyes and hissed, "She already tried to get her once before. " Varia stood up and started pacing. "Shortly before the fire, there was a kidnapping attempt. This was after years of Lady Prestor constant attempts to meet Roselie and my daughter. Always asking when they would be coming to Stormwind. Rose tried to warn me about her…"

"So there was a very good chance that the black dragon already had plans for the princess, "Shaw encouraged the king to continue.

"But that does not negate what he did do MY DAUGHTER!"

"No it does not, but she is alive and whole, "Shaw then took a deep breath not really sure if this was the best time for this but he brought it up anyway, "When I first saw the princess, she took down three boys twice her size to protect a smaller kid. She then proceed to retrieve his things from the roof of a two story building by climbing up a wall. Then she had the nerve to steal my coin-purse and actually would have gotten away with it if I didn't guess who she was."

"What are you getting at, Shaw?"

"Assuming you are not planning to marry her off for some political reason, as second born she would be expected play a more military or advisory role of some sort. If not as a general…"

"Then possibly as spymaster, "Varian finished. He then had a flashback of a certain red-headed rogue in reddish-orange leathers who easily found her way into the Keep more than once.

"She has talent and that little trick of becoming a cat I can see becoming very useful in this line of work, "Shaw added, "I would like to see to some of her training. See how she does. She's not much older than I was when I started."

"You will not be sending her on an assassination mission when she turns ten, Mathias, "Varian growled and then snorted, "But I can see where you are going with this. We'll give it a trial period and see what happens. If nothing else, it will give her something to focus on that she might actually enjoy."

Varian sighed and then moved onto other issues, "I'm considering canceling Anduin's trip to Ironforge. He needs to spend more time with his sister."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with him becoming more physically active since her arrival would it?" Shaw said with some humor, "I heard he gave a rather good showing during the latest 'Paint War.' By the way, good call on bringing up that hidden door. I was able to have a few of my people keep an eye on them the whole time."

**To be continued…**

**Post Note: My idea of a 'Paint War' is basically a bunch of kids play fighting with paint brush 'daggers' and those foam swords dipped in paint. It starts out with rules and all, but then is just an excuse to throw paint at your friends.**

**And yes, Varian attended an afternoon tea party with his daughter. Don't laugh...*snort* Hey! There were scones and small cakes!**

**~=[,,_,,]:3****  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Roar!

**Note: Another chapter I'm just not happy with, but I give up trying to make it better. Any suggestions on describing the surroundings better without getting too wordy?**

**Chapter ****4:**** Roar**

_"ROAR__!__"_

_"Pain!"_

_The sounds of hammers on hot metal._

_"Agony!"_

_The sizzling sound of hot metal_

_ on__ flesh._

_"ROAR!"_

**(Barrack's Front Office)**

"...that street-rat arrested and hauled off to a Westfall work-farm..."a noble roared as a city guard took notes. The 'street-rat' in question was a dark haired, blue eyed girl who sat quietly next to a desk where another guard was filling out some paperwork. On the other side of the room, sat a boy dressed in more expensive clothes who was covered in drying mud and feathers. The nobleman's apparent son sneered at the girl, but didn't say anything after already being warned multiple times by the guards to leave her alone.

"...listening to me! That...that...girl has been terrorizing my son and his friends for months! Just a few week ago she tackled him and nearly gouged out poor Verick's eyes out! She is a menace…"

"Only after your son knocked over a much smaller child and with the backing of two other boys, proceed to taunt the kid, "said Mathias Shaw as he walked into the room.

"Master Shaw!"the seated guard said as she stood up and then joined the other guards in the room standing at attention, "What brings you to …"

"I'm here for Annie, "he said firmly in a no-nonsense voice, "She comes with me."

Annie said a choice word that no one of her age should know as she fell back further into the chair.

"WHAT!?"the noble roared, "You'll do no such thing! That brat is going to get what is coming to her or I swear the king will be hearing about…"

The girl snorted as Shaw turned to give the noble a cold stare and said, "Go ahead. I'm sure the king would be so very interested in hearing how your bully of a son was defeated by a girl half his size."

The noble automatically stepped back but then caught himself. With a sneer he growled, "I don't know how that...that...thing warrants your attention, but she'll not…"

"You just don't get it, "Mathias replied as he turned away, "What you want doesn't matter. Annie, come. "

"Yes, sir, "Annie quietly said as she slid off the chair.

The female guard walked the pair out to prevent anyone else from bothering them. As she opened the final door leading back out into the city, she muttered, "So its true? Is she…"

With a raised brow, Shaw replied, "I do believe that's above your paid grade. But lets say if she is, you are expected to keep that bit of information to yourself...unless there is a repeat of what happened today. In that case, send word to me or the Keep."

The guard saluted with a, "Understood."

**(****Stormwind Keep****)**

"What was she thinking?!" Varian growled as he paced in his office as both Anduin and Jukebox sat watching. Anduin was dressed in some worn servant clothes that his sister no doubt 'borrowed' for him for another escape into the city.

"She got tired of her friend being hurt…" Anduin tried to answer.

Varian growled as he sent a glare at his son. The prince went silent and lowered his head.

"If I may, your Majesty, "Jukebox spoke up.

The king sent his glare to the gnome but nodded for him to continued.

"Ann..Princess Llainna can be rather protective of those she cares for, "the gnome continued, "If she felt no one else was going to protect her friend..."

"Renn was being bullied for months by those guys, "Anduin spoke up hurriedly, "Right in front of the guards sometimes but they would never stop it cause of Jossu being Lord Dosthal's son. Annie and her friends were the only ones willing to stand up to Jossu on Renn's behalf."

"That's does not explained why she same as tar and feathered the …"

A firm knock warned them just before the room swung open to reveal Princess Llainna in commoner clothing being held in place by Shaw's hands on her shoulders.

"The Princess, as you requested your Majesty, "Shaw said with a small tilt of is head.

"Master Jukebox, Anduin leave, "Varian ordered, "I wish to speak with my daughter alone."

The girl walked into the room and as she passed her brother, he sent her a concerned look. Llainna slightly shrugged in return and then went to stand before the king.

The door closed with a quiet thud and the girl now found the floor very interesting. Varian seeing this, sighed tiredly. In just a few weeks, this child has proven more troublesome than Anduin has in years. Of course a few of those years he was being watched over by Bolvar and the traitorous Lady Prestor, but still. He crossed his arms and said, "Why did you do it? And what were you thinking?!"

"I just got tired with Jossu always getting away with hurting Renn, "Llainna replied quietly.

"Why didn't you just tell someone.. "

"I DID!" the girl yelled as she looked up and glared at her father, "I told the guard! I told the teachers! I even told Jukebox! I told everyone I could and no one did ANYTHING!"

Shocked, Varian stood there a moment in silence. Then the gears in his head started to turn. "You can't mean.."

"I even tried telling YOU but...but..!"

Varian thought back and then closed his eyes. He vaguely remembered his daughter trying to tell him something about someone bothering a friend of hers. Busy at the time, he waived it off as something that kids should be able to handle on their own not really hearing what she was saying. Varian rubbed his forehead, now no longer as sure as what needed to be done. When he first heard of what his daughter did, he was prepared to ground her until she was in her twenties. But now hearing how she did try other means to help her friend and it was the adults, including himself, that failed her...again. A quiet shaking pulled him out of his thoughts with a frown. Another quake...

"Go...get cleaned up and ready for dinner, "Varian grumbled trying to pull in his anger, "We'll...discuss this later…"

Of course, 'later' never comes.

**(****The next ****night****)**

Varian groaned tiredly as he read over the reports. The recent quakes seemed to have been a good thing after all. Those small annoyances kept everyone on their toes and almost prepared for when the tidal wave hit. Damage was high, but the lost of life was less than anyone could have hoped for. The engineers have already inspected the damage. Most of the stonework was still sound, but all the wooden piers would have to be replaced. The shipped that were docked at the time, would either need massive repairs or to be scrapped for their materials. What items that were still in the port at the time of the flood was to be written off as a lost. He picked up a letter and after glancing over it, it tossed to the side and rubbed his face with both hands. The few local shamans warned that this was not to be the worse of it. Something bigger was coming. What, they had no idea only that the 'elements were afraid.' Varian gave a snort. That was helpful. Maybe he should ask if the elements were willing to help put the docks back together.

Then a bright reddish light came streaming through his window. The king turned to see what it was, hoping it wasn't a fire.

"ROAR!"

The wall exploded and Varian went flying, crashing into the bookshelf.

**(Anduin's chambers)**

"ROAR!"

Anduin woke with start to a smoke filled room. Coughing, he slid out of bed and then pulled his sleep shirt up some to cover his nose and mouth. Ignoring clothes, he slid his feet into his shoes and then make his way to the door. Just before he reached it, the door swung open and a guard cried out, "Your Highness! Hurry!" The guard then reached down to take hold of the princes free arm to lead him away.

As they walked down the hall to the stairs, the guard called out to two other guards racing over to them, "Jacob! Scrite! Find the King and Princess now! Met up at…"

After what felt like an eternity but was no longer than a few minutes, Anduin hurried to keep pace with the taller man as they raced down the hall. "Father!," he cried, when he saw another guard trying to haul the dazed king. "Help them!" the prince needlessly ordered as his guard quickly raced over and pulled the king's other arm over his shoulders.

The ground shook as the arrow slits lit up in fiery red and yellow…

**(Hallway)**

A small kitten was already racing through the Keep's halls, hugging the wall to avoid the panicked crowd. She skidded to a stop, nearly face-planting when a boy's voice called out "Father! Help them!"

The kitten's head popped up and looked around. Just when she found who called out there was a loud thunderous flapping sound that shook the Keep. The floor and the wall she was standing next to shuttered, cracked and then shattered. The wall, portion of the floor collapsed...taking the little kitten with it.

As she fell, a grayish light expanded out from the kitten and out of the light came a small, humanoid form in dark, hooded leathers. With a snarl, she reached out and set her claws into a wooden beam. Pained ripped through her as her shoulder nearly dislocated but she held on strong as the remaining debris fell around her to the burning ground far below. "You WILL NOT being dying tonight, Kitten, "the being growled as she reached up to dig in her other claws to pull herself up.

In the distance, a giant dragon shape landed on the pair of towers flanking the gates of Stormwind.

"ROAR!"

**(Stormwind)**

In the mayhem, it was easy for families to be separated. No matter their rank in society or lot in in life. This young Jossu learned that night that the sky roared and the ground shook. In their panic, people didn't care that he wore noble clothes only that he was in their way. So he was often pushed to the side, or is someone was trying to help, he would be dragged along a ways before once again being separated. Having enough of this, he slipped into a small alleyway to catch his breath and get his bearings.

Suddenly, the boy found himself being tackled and knocked to the side, just in time to avoid the side of the building from falling on top of him.

"You?!"a familiar female voice groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Annie?" Jossu rolled over to see the girl barely recognizable in dark hooded leathers. The hood, was double peaked to give the hint of cat ears. In the darkness, he could barely make out a mask with faintly glowing blue eyes. "How dare..."the boy automatically started, but then it sunk in that this 'street-rat' just saved his life, "huh...thanks…"

Annie just stood there for a moment as if in shock, but then shook it off. "We need to get to the Cathedral! That's where the healers are and where everyone will be, "the girl said as she helped the older boy up.

Jossu frowned and asked, "Wouldn't they meet at the Barracks or the Keep?"

Annie forced Jossu to turn and pointed the brighted part of the sky. "That's the Barracks! I just came from the Keep and it was falling apart. So its either the Cathedral or SI:7."

"And the SI:7 is too small and no healers. So lets go!" Jossu said and then remembered that his exit was now blocked, "Huh...how do we get out of here?"

"Duh! We climb up and take the high road. Just do what I do, "Annie said as she tapped the side of her mask with a smirk, "I can see in the dark better than you."

**(Cathedral of Light)**

Varian was livid! His daughter was missing...AGAIN! This time there was no certainty if she even survived and he was stuck in the Cathedral having to ensure the safety of everyone else in Stormwind! His face softened some, seeing his son helping out with the healers. The discovery of Anduin's natural affinity with the Light was surprising, even though it shouldn't have been. Perhaps that was for the best, the boy was not made to be a warrior. Perhaps with a king so attuned with the Light he might finally bring peace to this war-tired kingdom.

"Sire!" A tired looking guard came forwarded with a familiar looking boy in tow, "This one claims to have seen the Princess!"

Varian turned and set his steely gaze upon a dust covered Jossu. Oh he knew who the boy was, the one that his daughter had all but declared war on. "Where is she?" Varian growled.

Jossu gulped and nervously responded, "I-I-I don't know nothing about a pr-p-princess, your Majiesty. I was telling my father how Annie saved me when the guard suddenly came and.."

"Enough, "Varian barked, "Where is Annie!?"

The boy flinched just before he answered, "I don't know! She got me in sight of the Cathedral and next I knew she was gone. Last I saw her was the walk way from the Dwarven District."

"Stay here and don't let Anduin out of your sight, "Varian turned towards guard, "And keep this one close. I'll be having words with both him and Lord Dosthal later."

**(Outside)**

Varian marched through the crowd, ignoring the mix reactions of their king walking pass. Not bothering with guards, they had more important things to do in this situation than guard someone who was more than capable of defending himself, he made is way where his daughter was last seen...according to that fool boy.

As he near the walkway, small group of children and the slower walking elderly reached the square. Calls of 'Momma!' 'Grandpa!' and the like soon rang out as family members were reunited with those they feared lost.

"Poppa!?" a mostly familiar voice, with a strange squeaky echo to it, called out from above. Squatting on the stone ledge above was a girl in leathers, except for color, looked exactly like the leathers Rose wore all those years ago. The girl jumped down, trusting that her father would catch her and of course he did. He held her tight, not caring about the investigation or what anyone thought. His daughter was safe and damn it, she was never going to leave his sight ever again.

**(A little later, back inside the Cathedral)**

Shaw sighed tiredly as he took the latest damage report. He was not made for this type of work, but damn it was all hands on deck. Even the prince was working himself into exhaustion with his newly discovered healing ability. A ruckus in the other room, gave him the excuse he needed to step away from the reports to see what was happening.

He'll deny it to his dying day, he breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief seeing the King walking towards him with what could only be the Princess in his arms. Although the sight what she was wearing did raise one of his brows. Glancing around he hoped that the witnesses would just assume she got thrown into some more protective clothes at one point. He stepped aside to allow the King entry into the temporary office. "Should I get the Prince, "Shaw offered as Varian walked by. The king only nodded as he moved to sit the princess onto a free chair.

"Well, that's one less concern,"Mathias muttered as he went to search for the prince, "Only a million more to go."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Kitten Small Fry

**Note: I am so sorry its been so long, but real life takes priority. But everything seems resolved now (crosses fingers) and I now have more time for hobbies. It may take a little time to get back into the mindset needed for these Warcraft stories but I will try my best. Here's a few snippets to tide you over until next chapter.**

**Chapter 5 : ****Kitten Small Fry**

**Snippet 1 Post-Roar Growl**

Since she basically left the Keep wearing only her pajamas under her Cat leathers, a mix of gnomish and dwarven clothes from the guard stores were cut down and roughly sewed together to give the young princess something to wear. Looking like the street-rat many thought that Annie was, the princess quietly explored the Cathedral and the square in front of it. She had wandered off as her brother rested after helping heal so many of the injured and her father busy with planning what to do next.

"Annie!" a familiar voice called out. The girl looked around and saw Renn racing over to her with arms wide open. As he tackled/hugged the girl, Renn cried out, "You're alive! You're alive!"

Annie gave her friend a quick hug back and the pulled away to asked, "You know me. I always land on my feet. Have you seen Azzulie or anyone?"

The boy nodded and replied, "Azzulie is okay but her mother tel..tela..used magic to take her family back to their island. I haven't seen the twins or Kallen."

Annie said a rather strong word for someone her age and then asked, "How about the Turners and the Matrons…"

"Mrs. Turner is alright, "Rene replied, "Dunno about Mr. Turner he was over at the dwarf city. Miss Nightingale and Miss Shellene are okay too. We got lucky but we don't have much room now since they're letting some of the other kids stay there until...ya' know." Renn's eyes suddenly widened in fear, causing Annie to turn and stand between the boy and whoever was heading this way. Her fists tightened seeing the last person she wanted to see right now. Lord Dosthal taking a last few steps before glaring down at the two children. Annie glanced around quickly before looking up at the lord with steely eyes, or as steely as a girl her age could manage. She remained silent, waiting to see what Jossu's father would do.

"So the street-rats lives, "Dosthal sneered as he reach down and took a painful hold on the girl's upper arm, "Good people died last night, yet the fates deemed burdens on our society like you two worth letting live. I guess I should thank you, girl." He released the girl's arm as if it disgusted him as he continued to rant, "You did save my son, but don't think I've forgotten what you did…"

"Is there a problem here, "King Varian growled appearing from a doorway not far away.

"Nothing to concern yourself, your Majesty, "Lord Dosthal drawled with a small bow, "Just some worthless street trash that needs to be taken out."

Varian face darkened as he calmly ordered, "Llainna. Take your friend and go to your brother."

"But..."Annie was about to protest but after seeing the look on her father's face, she quickly took hold of Renn's wrist and same as dragged the smaller boy away.

With a slightly confused look, Dosthal asked, "Do you know that...ACK!"

Varian quickly reached over with and took hold the nobleman's neck, just below the jaw and picked Dorthal up as if he weighted nothing. With a wolf like growl, the king snarled, "If I EVER hear of or see you treat MY DAUGHTER with anything but the upmost respect again, you will not see another sunrise. Do I make myself clear?"

**Snippet 2: On the Way to Darnassus  
**  
(Ship deck)

"I tell ya' there's a bloody thief on this ship and I'll keel haul whoever it is!" The first-mate growled as he stormed across the deck.

Prince Anduin looked up from the book he was reading and then gave his sister who was sitting on a crate not far away a glare. "You didn't…"

The girl didn't bother looking up from her own assigned reading as she pointed upward. The boy looked up and then sighed at the sight of the first-mate's squeeze-box and other items hanging from the gaff high above. Anduin coughed to hide the humor filled smiled that threaten to show and then scolded, "Why would you do that?"

"He deserved it and you know it, "Llainna said once again not bothering to look up, "And don't make it so obvious, he'll find his stuff sooner or later or maybe someone will stop laughing enough to tell."

"And if they don't?"

"Then the 'pretty little princess' is going to have to innocently ask him why his stuff is being hanged out to dry, "the girl said with a shrug.

(Next Day)

"Nice pants, "one of the crewmen commended as he was rolling up some rope. The first-mate just continued walking in his now pink and purple flower print pants. If he ever found the moron who broke into his chest…

(Another Day)

"Which of you lally lackies be moving my stuff?!"the first mate demanded after he ordered the entire crew to stand before him, "Tell me now and I won't feed your guts to the sharks!"

"Is there problem? "the captain inquired as he approached the group. As the first-mate turned to face the captain one of the crewmen twirled a finger at the side of his head and crossed his eyes no doubt indicating that he thought the first-mate had lost his mind.

"Some cod ball licker thinks himself a joker, "the first-mate growled angrily, "First they steal my stuff and leave it hanging in the breeze, then they color me clothes as if I was some knife-ear and now…"

As the first-mate continued to rant, the sound of a guitar starting to play could be heard. It sounded as if the music was there to emphasize everything he was saying but in an almost mocking manner but it was cut off suddenly as if someone took roughly took the guitar away from the player.

The few sailors that looked up, could see the two youngest passengers whispering in only what could be a heated argument. It was then that the prince, holding a guitar in one hand walked off with the princess racing behind him loudly demanding with language that the sailors thought hilarious that 'Andy' return her damn stuff.

**Snippet 3: ****Arriving at**** Darnassus (Prologue)**

Princess Llainna could not resist looking around once they passed the portal into Darnassus. As they passed through the most unique 'city' she had ever seen, everywhere she looked there was something different. A bank in a living bear shaped tree!? Glowing whisps swooping through the overhead branches. The distant roaring sounds of saber mounts, the babbling of the sparkling water and the smells..."Achew!"

Anduin laughed slightly as he said, "You even sneeze like a kitten." He then handed over a handkerchief and gave her a look just as she was getting ready to rub her nose across her sleeve. The girl took the cloth with with a shrug in thanks.

As they neared what appeared to be a rather large banquet, the siblings' attention was then pulled forward by their father's voice.**  
**  
"Consisting of a pleading for mercy so great the orcs no doubt turned from the lot of you in disgust, " said Varian with a mocking tone.

The effect of the words on an older man was immediate. Genn Greymane jumped up from the table, in his fury sweeping aside the food and drink before him without care to where or upon whom it landed. A dark cast fell upon his features and for a moment he seemed to swell and even begin to change.

"Who dares spout such a monstrous slur upon me and Gilneas?! Who?!"

The older male's outraged gaze swiftly pored over each and every person seated there, seeking the culprit. Most simply stared back, as stunned as he at the savage pronouncement. A few looked about anxiously.

A ways back, hidden behind and surrounded by guards the younger members of the Wrynn family watched.

"What is he doing? "Anduin muttered worriedly.

"Sounds like he's getting payback, "Llainna replied with a shrug and then continued picking at the decorative silver trim of her dress' sleeve, "Something he's been wanting to do for a long time for too from what I see."

"But..this can totally ruin our chances for a peaceful…"Anduin then stopped seeing the look his younger sister was now giving him. He sighed, "Yes, I know Father isn't the most peaceful of men but aggravating potential allies…"

"Allies? One group thinks it better than anyone else cause they're the oldest, another that is currently going through a not really civil-war...oh lets not forget the spacegoats that wanted to leave the moment the ground shakes first started, "Llainna said sarcastically, "And now there's now a pack of dogs that hid behind a wall all because they didn't get what they wanted, which was a genocide."

"Big word for you…"

Llainna punched her brother's arm hard.

"Ow! Ok, ok, "Anduin said with a grin as he rubbed the area that would no doubt be bruised later. He then sighed, "Are we any better?"

"Ah no, "Llainna said as if it was a well known matter of fact, "Humans as a whole are racist arses, but it's like Stormwind is the one fighting for stuff or cleaning up everyone else's messes. The Lich King and Dark Iron's at Ironforge to name a few. Popp..Father has been so busy dealing with outside threats he hasn't had the chance to deal with the local stuff."

"Since when did you get so knowledgeable about affairs of state?"

Before the girl could answer, Malfurion's voice pulled their attention back to what was going around them.

"King Varian!" the archdruid spoke, "We had no news of you and your retinue arriving below…"

"I prefer it that way, "the former gladiator answered, acting now as if the other 'human' king did not even exist. Varian shoved aside an unruly lock of hair as he looked around.

Malfurion purposely moved to stand between the two men as he asked, "And your son? Is Anduin with you?"

"Naturally, "Varian said absolutely and then with a smirk added, "As is my daughter, Llainna."

As the king briefly tilted his head back, everyone looked beyond Varian where the members of the king's personal guard flanked a slightly shorter male dressed in the blue and gold of Stormwind and there was a smaller female in blue and silver. Prince Anduin, his own blonde hair cut short, bowed his to the archdruid. He wore a high-collared shirt covered by mail that was in turn draped by the golden lion head crest of his kingdom. Princess Llainna, just crossed her arms and looked around with her bright blue eyes. She wore a blue travel dress, a gray tunic with a silver embroidered lion's head. Her dark hair pulled back and tamed for once in a tight french braid.

Neither was armed, save for a dagger at Anduin's belt but with so many guards in Stormwind's party, their safety would have be ensured in almost any place, much less Darnassus.

While the majority of those at the banquet got over the shock of the previously unknown Wyrnn female, Genn was taking long, deep breaths no doubt in the attempt to bring his temper back into check. Varian just gave the other king a look that showed just how unimpressed he was by the effort.

The archdruid, trying to defuse the situation, spoke out, "Forgive us for not being there to greet you! You, your family and your companions are welcome to join the banquet immediately if you wish! Your seats await you and another for the princess would just take a moment…"

"I'm not inclined to stay here, "the monarch of Stormwind bluntly replied, "I sailed to Darnassus for the sake of the Alliance, not him. " No doubt indicating Graymane. "If it's all the same to you, Archdruid, the journey was a tiring one, so I think I'll retire already…"

As Varian was being approached by Greymane, unnoticed Anduin walked over to the Prophet Vellen with his sister providing a quiet and helpful distraction of 'trying to sneak off' herself. No doubt the guards were warned of the princess' habit of running off, but no one expected that the quiet prince might do the same.

Llainna was actually enjoying distracting the guards for Anduin so much that she lost track of time and was actually startled when Varian softly, but firmly ordered, "That is enough, Llainna. Stop pestering the guards and lets get you to bed."

"Yes, sir, "Llainna sighed and moved to follow the group. She only looked back once or twice wondering when her brother was going to catch up or get caught.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Cream Heroes

**Chapter 6: Cream Heroes**

**(Darnassian G****uest Chambers****)  
**  
One of the guards cautiously opened the door for Anduin and the two guards sent to retrieve him.

"You had me worried!" He said to his son, he then growled to the two men, "Let this not happen again! If any harm…"

"Leave it be, Father, "Anduin spoke quietly, ever calmly, but still he did what no one else but his sister could do, silence the king.

Recovering, Varian said, "Anduin, you must understand! You are the Prince of Stormwind! Nowhere, not even here, should be considered safe enough for you to go wondering off! You may have been allowed to 'sneak' off with your sister back in Stormwind, but only because there were hidden guards nearby."

"I know I'm not very good at defending myself, "the prince retorted, "I am not the warrior you are. Even Llainna is a better fighter than I am…"

"I didn't mean…"

The prince sighed. It was a sound Varian was hearing more often lately and usually because of something he had done out of concern for his son. "No, you don't. You never do, Father. I'm back, safe and sound. As usual."

"Anduin..."Varian tried to continue.

"Good night, Father, "the prince said as he walked on, following his guards to the room set aside for him and his sister.

**(****Another ****Guest Room****)**

It was only the fact that it was one of the guards that had quietly closed the door that prevented Anduin from slamming it shut in frustration.

"That bad?" Llainna asked from the floor where she was laying down reading a book, in spite of a comfortable looking bed, couch and pair of chairs. She watched with some amusement as Anduin walked over to the bed and fell face forward to sign loudly into the mattress. He then turned over and said, "It's just so frustrating! He treats me like I'm a fine glass sculpture, where the slightest tap will cause me to tip over and shatter."

"At least he doesn't think you are going to up and disappear, like he does me, "the girl said. Anduin sat up and gave his sister a look. "Ok, ok...I admit that might be a little bit on me…Hey!"

Anduin had gotten up and reached down to mess up his sister's now loose hair. Smiling as he watch her trying to straighten up the mess he made, she was just getting to that age where her hair had to look just right. The young man asked, "So what are we going to do about the bed? Since they weren't expecting two of us and with all the other factions being here, they may not be able to find a spare room."

"Heh, give me one of those fluffy blankets and a pillow, "Llainna said with a shrug, "That couch is way better than I had at the faire sometimes, plus I'll fit better on it than you."

Anduin opened up the bedding chest to see if there was an extra blanket, hiding the frown that appeared at another hint of his sister's life while she was 'dead.' One of these days, he was going to get the full story out of her but he knew she wasn't ready yet. Instead, he put on his smiling prince face before turning and said, "Shouldn't it be me sleeping on couch? I am the …"

"Don't even go there, brother, "the girl growled as she stood up, "Besides I might not even be sleeping much tonight."

"Annie...no, "Anduin groaned at first but then as if something dawned on him, "Do you think…"

"That I can get you past the guards to see the old spacegoat? Easy peasy, "the girl said with a shrug.

"They are Draenei not...you know, "Anduin rather uncomfortable with the rather rude term his sister used.

"_Ein te neomeno, Akiri'eros_,"the girl tilted her head and said with a small smile, "_Tor nai mili'edos._"

Anduin blinked once and then once more before exasperatingly asking, "You speak Draenic?"

She then shook her head as she replied, "I picked up a few words at the faire. So you want to get out of here or not?"

**(****Outside****)**

The prince wasn't sure if he was relieved or worried that it possible to get pass their guards so easily. There was something about how his sister now moved in that strange leather armor she wore, more sure of herself and in spite of no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't match how silently she walked. It was the feline slit eyes, now wide open in the darkness, that looked out from the mask shocked him the most the first time he saw them. If it wasn't for her insisting they helped her see better in the darkness, he would have asked that she remove that mask. They eventually reached the Temple Gardens where the Prophet Velen could be seen, apparently meditating. "Okay, Andy, here you are. You gonna make it back on your own or should I stop by on my way back?" the princess asked.

"I'll make it back on my own. Worse that'll happen is that I'll get sent to our room."

Llainna gave her older brother a two finger salute before jogging back into the shadows.

The prince took a deep breath before taking his first step into the gardens. "Hello, Prophet. I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Please, the title is one given to me by others. I prefer simply Velen." The draenei smoothly rose. "Your father does not know you are here."

"No...he thinks we're asleep..."Anduin could not hide his guilt.

"It is not for me to judge whether you or your sister should have stayed in your quarters. That is for the two of you to decide."

This eased Anduin some and he said, "I'm old enough to make my own choices and my sister has the same as taken care of herself for a while now despite what my father thinks. We both love him, but he fears to lose either us again so much that he nearly smothers me. I can never be out of his sight for more than a few minutes.

"One can understand his concerns...and both your and your sister's difficulties with it, as well."

Anduin looked away briefly and then looked up directly into Velen's eyes to say, "Proph-Velen, you know why I've come here."

"You wish to speak more of the Light. I am happy to tell you what I know, if you respect that I will not seek to guide you from your father."

Anduin nodded.

**(Howling Oak, Small ****Bedr****oom)**

"Where does that mangy, over-sized mongrel get the idea he can insult…"

Mia signed as he placed her hair brush on the small table next to their. She then stands up to walk over and wrap her arms around her husband from behind, causing Graymane to sigh tiredly. "How would you have acted in his shoes, dear, "the woman said quietly, knowing full well what the answer was.

Genn closed his eyes as he calmed down and turned to return the hug his wife was giving him. "I know, it just...we need this...our people need this."

"We may need this, but whether or not King Varian knows it the Alliance needs us as well, "the white-haired woman said, looking up at her husband and then with a sigh she looked up, "But you are both proud, proud men. That will always cause problems between the two of you."

The exiled king snorted and then released his wife with, "I only hope that Varian is more approachable at the summit." He walked around the bed and sat down, tiredly closing his eyes as he slid into bed so he didn't a small black blur race across the room. The king's wife slide onto her side of the bed as her husband blew out the candle next to him before reaching over to kiss her on the cheek. Mia laid down and closed her eyes to sleep only to be startled to full wakefulness by her husbands sudden cursing. She sat up and looked towards Graymane to see him trying to wipe something off the back of his neck. In the dim light, she could make out what looked be flatten bits of a rotten banana.

**(Howling Oak)  
**  
Staying close to the uneven walls of the Howling Hallow, a small kitten made her way pass the human-canine guards and out into dark night of Darnassus. As she made her way pass the yawning sabercats she froze in place as a gravely voice said, "What do we have here?" A rather large, purple hand reached down to pick up the little furball The kitten, not wanting anything to do with whoever this elf was, quickly tried to race off and escape only to be scooped up by the male's other hand. Her captor turned the kitten around to get a better look at her and to show that he was non-other than Archdruid Malfurion. Oh no, the kitten did not like this one bit and quickly started to snarl and hiss as she squirmed madly trying to break free. The chimes of her bell rang as if screaming out for help. "Calm down, little one, "Malfurion chuckled, "I won't hurt...you..." As if summoned, all the sabercats that were previously lounging around were now snarling as they threateningly made their way over to the Archdruid.

"By the Light of Elune, what is going on here?! " The druid quickly pulled the kitten to his chest to calm and protect it from the larger felines. This apparently did not make the riding mounts happy as the largest of the pride jumped and pounced on to the nightelf, forcing him to the ground and dropping the kitten. The moment she was freed, the kitten raced away from the druid and through her rescuer's legs, the chiming of a small bell fading away. The large cat that was snarling down at the druid, then huffed and yawned before turning to walk away as if nothing happened with the rest of the pride following to return to their respective resting spots.

Relatively unhurt but still stunned by what just happened, Stormrage took a few moments before getting back to his feet. Shaking his head he slowly made his way to where Tryande was waiting for him, contemplating on the events that just took place. It reminded him of something from centuries ago, another bell worn by a talented rogue. He stopped, frozen for a moment except for his widening eyes. "Could it be, "he wondered out loud, "After all this time, but why a kitten...a child! A child now wears the Cat's Bell!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
